Je te parie que tu le feras pas
by Llillandrill
Summary: "Lucy est effrayante ! " "Je te parie que tu le feras pas. -Si. -Non. -Si. -Non. -Si ! " " Fais une mission avec moi, Heartfilia." Il paraît que c'était une idée de Mirajane...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Un : « Fais une mission avec moi, Heartfilia. »**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction : « Je te parie que tu le feras pas » ! Un StingLu, pour changer…**

**L'histoire se situe environ un an après les Grands Jeux Magiques, donc attention aux spoils sur cette partie ! **

**Pour moi, écrire cette fiction est un moyen de détente. Et surtout sur celle là, où j'écris comme j'ai envie, comme je veux et quand je veux ! ^^ Donc pas de la grande littérature, juste une débile qui s'éclate !**

**Les petites nouvelles de l'auteure : **

**Oui, j'avais dis que je ferais du LuxLu. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, je bloque au deuxième chapitre, et hors de question de poster quelque chose qui n'aura peut-être pas de fin.**

**Pour ce qui est de la deuxième partie de Décadence, les nouvelles que l'on obtient au compte goutte dans les scans sont trop importantes en ce moment. J'attends donc encore un peu avant de continuer ce Two-Shoot.**

**Rating : T, pour language familiers sous-entendus salaces foisonnants et pour être tranquille pour la suite**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Merci à Celtic-Dream pour ses remarques et corrections ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoO**

Chapitre Un : « Fais une mission avec moi, Heartfilia. »

Il s'avança dans les petites rues fleuries et ensoleillées de Magnolia, son habituel sourire dédaigneux collé au visage.

Il savourait tranquillement la brise fraîche de l'été, qui jonglait avec ses cheveux blonds, ayant pour seul effet de les décoiffer plus encore.

Les mains dans les poches, il avançait à présent le long du canal, le regard…soucieux.

Oui, le grand Sting Eucliffe se souciait bel et bien de quelque chose !

_-Je te parie que tu le feras pas._

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si ! _

_-Non ! _

_-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _

Mais oui, bien sûr…

_Je t'aurais, Dragneel…_

Enfin arrivé à destination, il leva le nez. De jolis immeubles couleurs pastels, au bord du canal, le seul glouglou de l'eau et gazouillement des oiseaux pour seuls voisins.

Ca devait vraiment être sympa de vivre ici, quand on n'avait pas un Dragon Slayer trop collant comme squatteur attitré. Veinard !

Sting passa donc la jolie porte d'entrée pour arriver dans le hall de l'immeuble, et entreprit gravement de monter les marches.

_« Dix, rue des Cerisiers Arc-en-ciel, deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Vérifies bien qu'elle est là avant de rentrer, elle est habituée au squat, mais trop et elle risque de devenir…méchante »._

Lui rappela la voix cristalline de la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Ah oui, et le petit gloussement qu'elle avait émis juste à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier, celui là.

Deuxième étage. Il porta son regard sur la droite, et aperçu rapidement la porte tant convoitée.

Une jolie porte verte, avec un joli écriteau parfaitement manuscrit estampillé Heartfilia.

Elle avait au moins une jolie écriture…

Il colla son oreille à la porte, comptant sur ses sens de Dragon Slayer. Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur, elle était donc là.

Sans se gêner, il ouvrit la porte, non verrouillée, et pénétra dans l'appartement.

C'était joli. Dans des tons de beige, de rose et de vert, un peu de bleu par ci par là. Et c'était surtout bien rangé, contrairement à chez lui…

Mais ce qu'il entendit par-dessus tout, ce fut l'écoulement de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain. Et une jolie touche de savon à la fleur de cerisier, aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette odeur ! Elle lui avait irrité le nez tout le tournoi, et Rogue n'avait cessé d'éternuer en passant près de Fairy Tail. Oui, Rogue n'a pas le même sens des préoccupations que Sting…

Il leva le nez, s'enivrant de l'odeur. Puis se ressaisit.

Oui, elle était sous la douche. Donc il n'allait peut-être pas lui faire **ça**. Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Il s'approcha du bureau, pour découvrir une liasse de feuille, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Parfait !

Il prit une des feuilles, la première sur la pile, sans même remarquer qu'elle était déjà utilisée, la retourna et écrivit de sa plus belle écriture, et en évitant les fautes d'orthographe :

_Rejoint moi à la guilde à quinze heures, j'ai à te parler._

_Sting E._

Puis il sortit de sa poche un papier chiffonné qu'il plia avec l'autre feuille, pour la lui poser sur sa table de salon.

Il afficha un étrange sourire. Alors comme ça, il n'en était pas capable ?

_Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, l'allumette ! Il ne faut jamais défier le grand Sting Eucliffe ! _

OoOoO

La jeune femme chantonnait sous la douche, en savonnant ses beaux cheveux blonds. Une jolie chanson, calme et douce, juste pour se détendre.

Après s'être rincée, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de sa salle de bain en se frottant les cheveux pour les essorer.

Elle se déplaça tranquillement jusque dans son salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, quand elle aperçu les feuilles posées sur sa table.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lu le mot, s'étouffant sur quelques grossières fautes d'orthographe. Oui, enfin c'est Sting qui l'avait écrit, il ne faut pas trop demander, non plus…

Elle saisit l'autre feuille, espérant avoir plus d'informations, et lu en diagonale l'ordre de mission qui s'offrait à elle.

_Retrouver…bague…trésor…grosse récompense à la clé. Contacter madame Ebar._

Elle haussa son autre sourcil, ce qui eu pour effet de lui donner une tête pour le moins…amusante.

Alors comme ça, Sting lui proposait une mission ? Seulement à elle ? Ca, c'était bizarre, et il n'y avait plus qu'à voir les étranges conditions dans lesquelles il la lui proposait…

Puis elle relu plus attentivement la feuille. _Madame Ebar ?_

Une petite seconde… Ebar, ça n'était pas le nom du comte chez qui elle avait fait une de ses premières missions ? Il se serait marié, alors ?

_Oui, en huit ans, aussi…_

Elle soupira et plia le papier pour le reposer. Un petit coup d'œil vers l'horloge.

Quatorze heures trente. Ca allait…

_Quatorze heures trente ? Mais je n'ai qu'une demi heure pour me préparer et aller à la guilde !_

Elle fila en direction de son armoire, au milieu du salon qui lui servait autant de chambre que de cuisine, et se vêtit de son habituel ensemble bleu, blanc et doré, celui avec les manches. Elle le préférait quand même à l'autre, celui que lui avait malencontreusement emprunté sa propriétaire. Il était plus…joli ?

Elle accrocha ses clés à sa ceinture, reposa en vitesse sa serviette dans la salle de bain et rattrapa au vol le mot de Sting et l'ordre de mission qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

Juste le temps d'aller à la guilde, et elle serait à l'heure.

En chemin, elle repensait un peu à tout ce qui s'était passé durant le tournoi…

La rencontre avec Sabertooth, la victoire de Fairy Tail. Et surtout…Sting, Rogue et Yukino qui avaient rejoint sa guilde, accompagnés de leurs exceeds.

« A Fairy Tail, on connaît le vrai sens du mot amitié » avait soufflé Makarof à un Rogue soucieux lors de la soirée de clôture des Jeux.

Et ça avait suffi. Depuis un an, le dragon noir, en proie à de grandes pensées philosophiques, avait rejoint Fairy Tail avec Frosh et Yukino, qui ne le lâchait plus. Quant à Sting, il était arrivé, deux semaines plus tard avec Lector, en expliquant que la vie à Sabertooth était trop différente sans son meilleur ami. Et le signe de la fée avait remplacé celui du tigre sur son épaule…

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Rogue s'était sociabilisé un peu, Yukino commençait à sourire, et on les voyaient de plus en plus souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ca avait suffit à Sting pour tenter de faire la paix avec Natsu et Gajeel, même si il se disputait souvent avec eux. Amicalement, bien sûr !

Surtout en présence d'Erza.

Il devenait même un peu plus agréable avec les autres membres, et avait été finalement accepté à part entière.

Mais son attitude arrogante…non, elle n'avait pas changé, elle. Toujours fier, parfois froid, parfois gentil, toujours moqueur. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, elle rigolait de temps en temps, avec lui et Natsu. Ils avaient même fait une mission tout les trois, une fois. Enfin, ils avaient essayé…

Ils n'avaient pas pu passer la gare. Un Dragon Slayer malade, ça allait. Deux, c'était trop pour la jolie blonde, et elle avait abandonné tout de suite.

Dommage.

En attendant, cette mission…lui retournait un peu l'estomac. Pas du tout que la perspective de passer un certain temps en compagnie de Sting la gênait, c'est qu'il était plutôt…attirant, on pourrait dire.

_Attirant, certes, mais aussi menteur, manipulateur, dragueur à n'en plus pouvoir… Stop Lucy ! _

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de freiner son esprit déviant jusqu'à la guilde, où elle le trouva accoudé au bar, à discuter avec Mirajane. D'ailleurs, la démone avait un étrange sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

Et un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres de Mirajane Strauss, ça n'est jamais bon signe…

OoOoO

_Mais intéressons nous plutôt à pourquoi en est-on arrivés là…_

-Lucy est effrayante !

Avait déclaré le petit chat bleu en voletant autour de Natsu et Sting, au bar de la guilde.

Les deux…s'embêtaient fermement. On était un samedi d'été, et il faisait trop chaud. Lector était parti en mission avec Rogue et Yukino, Grey avec Juvia, Erza mangeait un fraisier, et du coup, les deux Dragons Slayers se retrouvaient donc à se lancer des piques, ce qui avait au moins le don de les occuper.

Le sujet Lucy était arrivé plutôt rapidement, et ce dès qu'elle avait déclaré « avoir autre chose à faire » que de rester avec eux. On parle bien de Natsu et Sting, le duo accompagné d'Happy. Forcément, dès son départ, la conversation avait rapidement dérivé…vers un autre angle.

Evidemment, le dragon blanc avait adressé un merveilleux sourire moqueur à celui du feu, l'air de dire : « Mais oui, bien sûr, et Zeref est un gentil petit garçon… »

Sauf que Salamander était tout à fait de l'avis de l'exceed, et agitait dans tout les sens une tête idiote, qui pourtant manifestait tout à fait sa crainte pour la constellationniste.

-Essayes de passer une mission seul avec elle, elle est presque aussi méchante qu'Erza, quand elle s'y met ! argumenta-t-il

-Pff, n'importe quoi ! le contredit le Dragon Slayer de la lumière

Puis Natsu plissa les yeux. Oui, Natsu plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le fond de la pensée de Sting. Oui, en effet, il y a du boulot.

Puis, il attrapa son verre de sirop de grenadine qu'il avala d'un trait avant de le reposer bruyamment, alertant l'attention de Mirajane.

-Je suis sûr que tu passeras pas la semaine. Déclara-t-il de but en blanc, fier de sa réplique.

-De quoi ? demanda une voix cristalline

Mirajane Strauss, le démon en personne. Et les membres de Fairy Tail pesaient leurs mots, en pensant « démon ».

Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour inventer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres avec pour seul but de fourrer ensembles deux membres de la guilde. Natsu en avait fait plusieurs fois les frais, en se retrouvant « malencontreusement » coincé dans un placard à balais avec Lisanna. Oui, avec Lisanna, pas Lucy ! Elle était visiblement moins au goût de Mirajane.

Et quant à Sting, il était pour l'instant toujours tranquille…

_Enfin, plus pour longtemps ! _

Pensa la blanche, un sourire sadique intérieur se dévoilant petit à petit. Oui, être barmaid permettait d'écouter mine de rien les conversations. Et surtout, les utiliser à son avantage dans ses plans…imaginatifs.

-Natsu pense que je suis incapable de rester seul avec Lucy une semaine, il dit qu'elle fait trop peur… soupira Sting, un léger accent arrogant dans la voix

-Mais il a raison, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas, alors ? demanda la jeune femme, un énorme sourire s'étant étiré sur son visage.

Maintenant, elle n'avait même plus besoin de créer des plans, on les faisait à sa place, fantastique !

Faisant mine de ramasser leurs verres, elle zieuta en direction du tableau des missions, et en décrocha deux.

-Au fait, Natsu ! Lisanna m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire une mission avec toi ! amorça-t-elle d'un air confiant, Tu ne voudrais pas essayer celle là ? finit-elle en lui tendant sa feuille

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres

Puis il récupéra le papier et le fourra en vitesse dans sa poche après l'avoir plus ou moins…survolé.

-Tu partirais en mission sans la blondinette ? demanda Sting en ricanant, arrêtes, tu vas lui manquer !

-Je parie que tu le feras pas. rétorqua Natsu avec défi, les yeux plissés et le regard provocateur

-Pardon ?

-Je te parie que tu réussiras pas à passer une mission entière avec Lucy.

-Mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je peux le faire, l'allumette ! répliqua avec colère le dragon blanc

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur conversation d'une manière plus ou moins intelligente, se soldant d'insultes et presque de coups, le cerveau de Mirajane…bouillonnait. Oui, un nouveau couple à l'horizon… Sting et Lucy, qui l'aurait cru ?

Une petite mission bien en forme, et connaissant le caractère du Dragon Slayer, se serrait réglé ! Elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'essayer de les faire se retrouver dans un endroit fermé et étroit juste par hasard…

-Alors si tu veux, j'ai cette mission, Sting. Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous plaire à touts les deux. Lui affirma Mira en lui fourrant (presque de force), un ordre de mission dans les mains

Sting baissa le nez sur la jolie feuille, à peine sale et abîmée, et eu à peine le temps de la lire en diagonale que la jolie barmaid s'était fait la malle du côté des fraisiers d'Erza. Au moins, elle était sûre que si quelqu'un l'approchait par là, il finirait en rondelle.

Mort peu glorieuse, soit dit en passant…

Le dragon blanc s'attela donc à lire plus sérieusement sa future mission :

**Cherche mage(s) pour m'aider à retrouver un objet magique de famille, risques de chasse au trésor forts probables. **

**Contacter Madame Ebar au manoir de Shirotsume.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

Ca ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, elle aurait quand même pu faire un effort sur la forme ! Enfin, il comprenait qu'ils auraient à retrouver un objet, au moins c'était facile ! Par contre « Risques de chasse au trésor forts probables » … Il allait falloir lui expliquer.

Pour de vrai, pas avec les explications minables de « Madame Ebar ».

A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à faire un saut chez Lucy…

OoOoO

Après avoir ressassé en boucle pour une énième fois le déroulé de comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation, Sting avala enfin une gorgée de sirop de citron. D'habitude, il préférait la bière, mais là, on était en été. Qui dit été, dit chaud. Qui dit chaud, dit « boit beaucoup ». Et qui dit « boit beaucoup », di rupture de stock. Qui dit rupture de stock (de bière ! ) dit Kana dépressive !

Personne n'ayant le courage d'affronter Gildartz, la bière était réservée à Kana.

C'est tout.

Devant lui, Mirajane essuyait des verres en chantonnant, l'air de rien.

_Tu parles ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore en train de s'imaginer plein de trucs sur la blondinette et moi ! _

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait encore du pourquoi du comment, un air frais vint lui chatouiller la partie de son dos nu. Les portes de la guilde avaient été ouvertes, et il sentit le pas léger de la jeune femme sur le parquet craquelant.

Lucy Heartfilia faisait son entrée. Elle avança avec sa grâce naturelle… et s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret à côté de Sting, ruisselante et soufflant comme un bœuf.

-Même pas en retard, haleta-t-elle avant de s'écrouler sur le comptoir

Pas tout a fait. Il était juste quinze heures cinq.

Mais…Mauvaise idée. Elle était tout de même à côté de Sting Eucliffe, alias le plus grand coureur de jupons de tout Fiore. Et on ne dira pas que la vision d'une jeune femme le souffle court, fatiguée et toute rouge n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelque chose…de bien particulier. Et seul l'archevêque de Zentopia sait combien il en a vu, dans sa vie !

Quelque chose s'était éveillé en Sting, ce jour là.

Le désir.

Il trouvait d'un coup que les mèches de cheveux collées au front de Lucy étaient tout à fait…attirantes. Et que le reste était pas mal aussi. Evidemment, l'idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, précédemment. Juste effleuré.

Cette fois, elle l'avait carrément frappé.

Et ça, ça n'échappa pas à la démone de Fairy Tail, qui les observait de derrière ses verres et ses chiffons.

Peut-être le fait qu'il la regardait sans discrétion aidait un peu, aussi…

-A peine, répondit-il une fois son manège mental effectué, t'as juste cinq minutes de retard. En plus t'es moche comme ça, ajouta-t-il, et moi qui croyais que c'était pour te faire belle !

Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant. Ses yeux auraient été des revolvers que Sting serait mort avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Déjà qu'elle faisait l'effort de courir pour être plus ou moins à l'heure ! Il était peut-être beau, mais quel connard, alors !

Elle se racla donc bruyamment la gorge, marquant son irritation, puis repris la parole d'un ton sec :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

Il rangea son sourire narquois, qui pourtant faisait fondre Lucy (et ça, il le savait) au profil d'un air professionnel, qui, avouons-le, ne lui allait malheureusement pas aussi bien.

-Tu as l'ordre de mission ?

Elle acquiesça et sortit la feuille froissée de sa poche, la posant sur le comptoir pour l'observer avec plus d'attention. C'était clairement une mission à faire à deux. Les recherches nécessitaient d'une complémentarité exemplaire entre les mages : un pour la recherche sur le terrain, un pour la recherche plus littéraire, celle qui se faisait en amont à la bibliothèque. Toute la partie qui gonflait Sting et que Lucy adorait.

Cette mission était faite pour eux, mais pourtant, une petite voix dans l'esprit de la constellationniste lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le blond qui avait choisi la mission…

-Fais cette mission avec moi, Heartfilia.

Il avait prononcé sa phrase d'une voix lascive et doucereuse, le regard plongé sur son verre encore plein. L'impression de lui laisser le choix, la manipuler avec délicatesse. Pas un air arrogant et repoussant, non, une invitation totale.

Sting Eucliffe dans toute sa splendeur.

-Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua la blonde sur le même ton, bien que l'attitude lui aille beaucoup moins bien

-Parce que j'en ai besoin… Parce que la Salamandre est parti en mission avec son chat et Lisanna, parce que tu as besoin de payer ton loyer et que tu sais qu'avec moi tu auras la récompense de la mission…intacte. Sourit-il

_Parce que j'ai un putain de pari à gagner ! Et aussi parce que j'ai une soudaine attirance envers toi et que j'ai une putain d'envie de te foutre dans mon lit ! _

Mais c'était toute la finesse de Sting. Donner les bons arguments alors qu'il pensait à d'autres…avec moins de poids.

Tout un art, je vous dis.

Lucy sembla réfléchir. Oui, cette mission l'arrangeait tout à fait. A part le fait qu'elle doive la faire avec Sting.

Oui, il était sacrément attirant, et on pouvait dire que si elle l'avait dans son lit, elle n'irait pas dormir dans la baignoire. Mais d'un autre côté…

Le caractère de Sting n'était pas le plus facile à vivre d'Earthland. Dragueur, menteur, manipulateur. En mission, et en plus sans Rogue, tout cela serait décuplé. Et puis…

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Lector ?

-Lector est en mission avec Rogue et Yukino. Répondit le dragon blanc en soupirant, Il paraît qu'au moins il peut dormir un peu le matin, avant que l'on ne reparte.

La blonde sourit. Intérieurement, bien sûr !

Sting et Lector étaient vraiment mignons, tout les deux, une vraie relation de protection, malgré leurs rares disputes.

-C'est d'accord, alors, je viens. Accepta Lucy

-T'es sûre d'avoir bien réfléchi, blondinette ?

Sourire en coin, menton haut, front fier et regard moqueur. Cheveux au vent et verre à la main. Ajoutez-y le ton arrogant et vous obtenez Sting Eucliffe.

C'était tout à fait le fil de la pensée de Lucy en ce moment présent. Et surtout…

-Sûre et certaine, Eucliffe. A condition que tu me laisses dormir le matin.

Elle avait appuyé le ton sur son nom, insistant ainsi sur son attitude défensive. Oh que non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Sexy ou pas, le dragon de la lumière restait le plus grand connard de tout Fiore, et hors de question de tomber dans son jeu ! Puis elle sourit pour marquer son ton blagueur sur sa dernière phrase.

Si seulement elle savait que c'était déjà trop tard…

-Alors retrouve moi demain matin à la gare de Magnolia, à huit heures. Et pas avec cinq minutes de retard, le train ne t'attendra pas ! railla-t-il

Elle souffla alors qu'il se levait, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté pour sortir de la guilde. La semaine s'annonçait…intéressante !

_T'inquiète pas Heartfilia, tu dormiras le matin. Jusqu'à midi tellement tes nuits seront épuisantes…_

Elle reluqua vaguement sa chute de rein en l'observant passer la porte, puis elle porta son regard vers l'ordre de mission en soupirant, l'air las. Et se sentit blêmir en voyant la démone de Fairy Tail s'approcher…

Oh, non, tout mais pas ça !

-Alors, Lucy ?

**OoOoOoO**

**Alors, alors ? ^^ **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, surtout s'ils sont négatifs, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer ! ^^ **

**On se retrouve donc dans plus ou moins deux semaines pour le début de la mission, et le chapitre deux ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre deux ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est merci à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été laissées !**

**Et bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoO**

Chapitre Deux : « T'as l'ordre de mission ? »

-Alors, Lucy ?

-Alors, quoi ? répondit-elle l'air de rien, à peine sur la défensive

Quand à Mirajane elle afficha un merveilleux sourire… sadique ?

Oui, oui. Mademoiselle Strauss était un démon, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde savait aussi que son passe-temps favori était de créer des couples au sein de sa propre guilde.

Et Lucy savait surtout qu'en ce moment, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas elle qui régissait les missions ? Elle aurait très bien pu lui donner la feuille en laissant entendre le fait que Lucy serait utile, dans une chasse au trésor…

Satanée Strauss.

-Alors, Sting ?

Lucy soupira.

-Alors, il m'a juste proposé une mission.

-Une mission d'une semaine ! renchérit la blanche avec passion

Lucy haussa un sourcil. Pas de doute, Mira préparait le terrain. Ca sentait mauvais.

Ca puait même.

-Tu sais quand même que la moitié des filles de Fiore rêveraient d'être à ta place, Lucy ? continua la démone

-Oui, c'est sûr…Rester aux côtés du grand monsieur Eucliffe pendant une semaine…Quelle joie ! répondit la blonde avec un enthousiasme simulé

-Oh arrêtes moi un peu ce sarcasme! la réprimanda Mirajane avec un grand sourire, Profites bien de cette semaine, et reviens avec une bague autour du doigt, hein ! la charria-t-elle

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré elle, et lâcha un petit rire quand la blanche utilisatrice du Take Over lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Mirajane, ses idées farfelues et ses plans tordus, elle les aimait bien. Elle restait quand même l'une de ses meilleures amies et ce malgré son esprit…inventif.

Après un bref échange sur les ragots de Fairy Tail, les deux filles se laissèrent en riant, et notre blonde constellationniste retourna vers son studio en chantonnant.

Un « attention mademoiselle, vous allez tomber ! », dix minutes et trois avenues plus tard, la voilà revenue dans son salon, à chercher vainement une valise qui pourrait faire l'affaire pour sa mission.

Léger contretemps, tout ne rentrait pas dans sa valise.

Elle soupira et entreprit activement de faire le tri dans ses affaires, pensant que de toute façon, elle aurait toujours Virgo pour la fournir en cas de besoin.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, à la recherche de sa tant adorée histoire. Hors de question de partir quelque part sans l'emmener ! On dit souvent que l'inspiration ne prévient pas, autant ne pas perdre ses idées !

Sauf que léger contretemps, le retour.

Elle fouilla partout.

Sous le bureau, la table, le lit. Dans les tiroirs, le frigo et les draps.

Mais rien à faire, il manquait bel et bien la dernière page de son livre. Celle qui était en haut de la pile.

Sentant petit à petit son visage se décomposer et la panique se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, elle s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Réfléchir.

_Je sais où elle est…_

La feuille sur laquelle avait gribouillé Sting. Sur le coup, ça ne l'avait pas frappée, mais là, tout devenait clair.

Le dragon blanc ne se baladait pas avec des feuilles dans sa poche, non, il piquait ouvertement ce qui lui était à portée de main.

Et il était reparti avec, elle était accrochée à l'ordre de mission…

Elle soupira.

_Ca commence bien…_

OoOoO

La gare de Magnolia.

Son architecture fantaisiste, ses couleurs, ses guichets fermés et ses trains en retard. Sa fumée blanche de vapeur d'eau qui envahit l'espace, ses boutiques en tout genre et ses voyageurs pressés.

Ses Dragons Slayers malades.

En effet, il était quelques sept heures quarante-cinq du matin en cette belle journée d'été, et Sting attendait de pied ferme la constellationniste.

Sauf qu'il n'avait même pas mis un pied sur le quai qu'il était déjà aussi vert que les cheveux de Fried.

Rien que la vue de l'endroit le rendait malade, si c'est pour dire.

Respirant à grandes goulées l'air chargé de la gare, il se tenait droit et tentait quand même de faire bonne figure. Si la blondinette le voyait dans cet état là, et même si elle l'y avait déjà vu, il était certain qu'elle ne le raterait pas…plus.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

Lucy arrivait, une valise dans la main, l'air reposé et serein. On voyait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre du mal des transports, elle !

-Bonjour Sting, comment vas-tu ? minauda-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres

_Je suis vert, malade, et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? Connasse._

C'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était peut-être jolie, mignonne, sympa, mais bon ça lui ferait pas de mal d'observer un peu se qu'il se passait de temps en temps ! C'était juste sa minute mauvaise humeur du jour.

-Ca va. Répondit-il d'une voix morne T'es pas en retard, on a de la chance.

Il afficha son habituel sourire narquois et fourra les mains dans ses poches, essayant petit à petit de reprendre contenance.

-On part du quai cinq, j'ai déjà les billets, dit-il en sortant de sa poche deux bouts de papiers et en les montrant

Lucy acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Sting lui tendit négligemment son billet.

Il partit devant sans un mot, traînant derrière lui sa propre valise et la blonde ne put que le suivre, étonnée par son comportement plutôt froid… qu'elle comprit bien assez vite.

Sting était un Dragon Slayer et avait le mal des transports. Jusque là, elle suivait bien.

Sauf que contrairement à Natsu, il ne vomissait pas partout en se traînant par terre dans la gare, il faisait profil bas.

Ah, décidément, cette arrogance sans limites…

Elle sourit légèrement quand le dragon blanc monta avec toutes les peines du monde dans le train, pour traîner sans enthousiasme ses pieds jusqu'à leurs places.

Organisé par compartiment, le train se découpait en une dizaine de jolis wagons peints en vert. Quand à l'intérieur, il était recouvert d'une jolie moquette rouge, à l'instar des banquettes, bordées de doré.

C'était la première fois que Lucy montait dans un aussi joli train et elle écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés d'enfant en zieutant de tous les côtés.

-Hé blondinette ! la sortit Sting de sa rêverie, On est ici. Termina-t-il une fois son attention gagnée

Lucy secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses pensées en place, rangea sa valise dans les casiers prévus à cet effet, puis s'assit en face du dragon déjà installé dans l'étroit compartiment.

Finalement, il n'y avait bien que l'apparence du train qui était jolie. Les banquettes étaient un minimum confortable, mais l'espace pour leurs pauvres pieds était réduit. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque, seulement séparés par une petite table de bois.

Et le fait que Sting soit complètement étalé dans son siège n'arrangeait pas grand-chose…

Il observait tranquillement le paysage, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté. Alors comme ça, il était malade dans la gare, mais pas dans le train ? Ca n'avait pas encore démarré, sans doute.

-Sting, tu as l'ordre de mission ? demanda Lucy en s'appuyant sur la table

Il tourna un instant le regard vers elle, la dévisagea de haut en bas avant de lui lancer un sourire appréciateur.

-Joli décolleté, chérie.

-Hein ?

Lucy afficha un air surpris avant de rapidement baisser le regard.

En effet, elle avait appuyé son buste sur la tablette, et avait croisé les bras. Résultat, ils encadraient à merveille à poitrine élégamment découverte.

Un décolleté plutôt…profond qui ravissait Sting, en tout cas.

Elle rougit subitement avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil et de remonter vivement son chemisier, même si le résultat resta toujours le même. Son vêtement était un peu coupé de cette façon, aussi…

-T'étais pas obligé de regarder, ni de m'en faire la remarque ! grogna Lucy en détournant les yeux

Elle était plutôt gênée du regard brûlant que lui adressait le dragon blanc, toujours à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau qui dépasserait. Ca la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il le savait.

Et c'était furieusement amusant.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer dans le même ton, une délicate voix annonça dans les hauts parleurs le départ imminent du train, et une secousse se fit ressentir.

Automatiquement, le Dragon Slayer devint vert. Il sentit une violente nausée remonter dans sa gorge et il ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre pour respirer de l'air pur.

Le train commença doucement à rouler et monsieur Eucliffe s'aperçut en plus qu'il n'était pas dans le sens de la marche.

Malédiction !

Son visage devint vert, avant de passer au cramoisi puis au blanc. Pas blanc neige, délicat et élégant, non, blanc d'os, blanc hôpital.

Pâle comme la mort, il passa la tête par la fenêtre et régurgita son repas.

Lucy tourna le regard de l'autre côté, un peu gênée, et se mit l'élégante réflexion qu'au moins, il vomissait dès le début, comme ça après c'était fini !

Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à Sting.

Le dragon l'attrapa sans un mot, et resta caché derrière la vitre.

_La honte… T'es vraiment une merde, mon gars…_

Il respira à grande goulée l'air vif de l'extérieur, essayant de reprendre un peu du poil de la bête…heu, de l'écaille du dragon.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il rentra sa tête et ferma la fenêtre, un peu barbouillé.

Sans un regard pour Lucy, il s'étendit encore plus dans son siège, obligeant la blonde à se recroqueviller dans le sien pour ne pas le toucher, et il s'endormit.

Ou du moins, ferma les yeux.

OoOoO

Elle avait une furieuse envie de rire.

Sting qui rendait son repas, et trop fier pour ajouter autre chose, faisait semblant de dormir… c'était juste poilant.

Alors que le sourire de la constellationniste s'agrandissait jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle se rendit compte que le dragon blanc ne lui avait toujours pas donné l'ordre de mission.

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Lucy, ou l'art de changer de sentiments en une minute.

Evidemment que monsieur ne dormait pas, mais si elle lui parlait, inutile de préciser qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Non, monsieur faisait semblant de dormir.

_Si au moins ça lui permet de ne pas être malade…_

Elle regarda les traits du Dragon Slayer, comme pour chercher une réponse à sa question muette : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Pourquoi Mirajane avait jeté son dévolu sur eux ? Pourquoi sur Sting et elle, bordel !

Elle laissa son regard parcourir ses traits fins : son menton volontaire, son nez droit et son front avancé. Ses yeux clos comme ceux d'un bébé.

Y'avait pas à dire, il était sacrément mignon quand il dormait.

_Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses, ma vieille ?_

Lucy s'affligea une série de claques mentales qui pourrait presque rentrer dans le livre des records quand elle vit son partenaire se réveiller.

Enfin, reprendre quelques couleurs…verdâtres, gémir légèrement et ouvrir les yeux.

-On est presque arrivés ? grogna-t-il

-Presque, répondit Lucy en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge du train, une petite heure, encore.

Sting ferma les yeux en ronchonnant, quand soudain, son brillant esprit eu une idée…géniale.

Il se leva et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la place à côté de Lucy, pour étendre ses pieds sur les sièges restant, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la constellationniste.

-St…Sting ?

-Laisse-moi dormir… finit-il en saisissant un pan de la jupe de la jeune femme qui traînait du côté de sa tête.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. D'ailleurs, ça faisait beaucoup de fois dans la journée qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

Mais Sting… Il s'était endormi, non rectification, faisant semblant de s'être endormi sur ses genoux, à cause de son mal des transports.

Pas con, le dragon.

_En plus tu fais des rimes, ma vieille, il va te rendre dingue…_

Elle regarda le visage paisible ronfler sur ses genoux, et sourit, attendrie. Oui, attendrie par Sting qui dort. Et deux fois dans la journée, en plus, bravo Lucy !

Dire qu'elle en avait pour encore au moins une semaine…

Elle soupira, croisa ses bras et regarda par la fenêtre, résolue à son triste…euh, merveilleux sort.

Mais…

Mais c'est qu'en plus, il ne lui avait toujours pas passé l'ordre de mission !

Si il y avait bien un truc qu'elle détestait, c'était bien de partir à l'aventure s'en être informée. Certes, elle l'avait déjà lu une fois, mais ça n'était suffisant.

Elle avait besoin de relire, décrypter. La façon d'écrire, les courbes de ses lettres, les formules utilisées. Ca n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça lui permettait quand même de se faire un premier avis sur leur client.

Elle fit une petite moue ennuyée, et pensa avec désespoir que Sting aurait probablement fait une réflexion s'il l'avait vu.

Sting.

Ca commençait vraiment à lui casser les pieds de ne penser qu'à lui, de tout ramener à lui.

Oui, elle partait en mission avec lui, alors c'était normal, mais bon…

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main gauche vint doucement caresser les cheveux du Dragon Slayer, toujours sur ses genoux.

Un instinct maternel refoulé.

_Oui, c'est ça, Lucy._

Même sa conscience n'était pas d'accord avec elle !

Elle passa l'heure restante à rêver de tout, de rien et surtout de Sting, quand une voix légèrement grésillante annonça dans les hauts parleurs leur arrivée imminente à Shirotsume.

Elle sentit le dragon blanc s'agiter sur ses genoux, et se relever, alors que le train ralentissait.

-J'ai bien dormi. T'as les cuisses confortables, princesse.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire en s'étirant.

Et on sentait au ton de sa voix qu'il se délectait des grincements de dents de Lucy.

Quand à elle, elle se releva vivement et s'avança dans l'allée pour récupérer ses bagages, ignorant superbement le dragon.

Pas que ça lui déplaise, ses petites réflexions, mais ça…la perturbait.

Oui, la perturbait, et même vraiment beaucoup.

Beaucoup, dans le genre énormément.

_Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, et il finira par te laisser tranquille…_

Le train était entré en gare, le flot de voyageurs se pressait de sortir des wagons, et Lucy y perdit son co-équipier.

Et oui, son pas rapide, son attitude froissée et peut-être ces quelques regards qu'elle jettait en arrière pour vérifier qu'il suivait y étaient pour quelque chose.

Un regard de retard, et c'était fini !

Tellement prévisible, mais tellement inattendu à la fois qu'elle paniqua presque.

_Mais c'est qu'en plus il va se perdre, ce con ! _

-Sting ! hurla-t-elle au beau milieu du quai, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait avec son ouïe surdéveloppée.

-Oui ? susurra immédiatement une voix dans son oreille

La constellationniste sursauta, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à qu'il arrive si vite !

-Ah, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu. T'as l'ordre de mission, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi faire ? répondit-il d'un ton fatigué

-Pour savoir où aller.

Le dragon blanc la regarda un moment, l'air exaspéré.

_Mais c'est qu'elle me fais chier avec son ordre de mission, elle ! _

Il fouilla longuement dans sa poche, l'air sérieux, et en sortit finalement une feuille toute froissée.

Et même…deux feuilles toutes froissées.

A la différence qu'il rentra vivement la deuxième dans sa poche, un léger sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

Lucy passa sur ce léger détail, bien qu'il l'intrigue fortement, et arracha presque des mains de Sting la liste tant désirée.

Elle lut rapidement le papier, le replia et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac, pour partir en direction de la sortie de la gare.

Quand à Sting…Il suivit.

En même temps, il n'avait guère le choix.

OoOoO

Shirotsume était franchement une belle ville.

Des arbres, des fleurs, des papillons. De jolis bâtiments d'un style occidental ancien, aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Des rues propres et blanches, des habitants heureux.

Une parfaite ville de carte postale.

Sauf que sur la carte postale, il n'y a pas les touristes.

Pas de Sting et Lucy sur la carte postale, donc.

En effet, nos deux pigeons avaient passé le trajet de la gare jusqu'au manoir Ebar à se hurler dessus. Mais gentiment, hein !

« Tu vas pas assez vite » par-ci, « tu m'énerves » par-là. « Non, c'est pas le bon chemin ! »

Et un millier de « Stiiing ! Reviens-ici ! » plus tard, les voilà plantés devant la maison de leur client.

Un grand manoir à l'apparence de château, à la façade sculptée et aux volets décorés. Aux rideaux de velours aux fenêtres et avec une grande porte d'entrée en bronze forgé.

Timidement, se rappelant de sa première expérience sur les lieux, Lucy sonna au portail, et attendit que la porte du manoir ne s'ouvre.

A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas une grosse servante hideuse qui vint lui ouvrir, mais bien une jolie jeune femme, blonde et lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, parée de légers reflets bordeaux.

Jolie fille que Sting ne s'empêcha pas de siffler (très) discrètement.

Ca lui a juste valu un coup de coude dans les côtes par Lucy.

Juste.

-Vous êtes bien les mages de Fairy Tail ? demanda d'une voix fluette la jeune femme

Sting et Lucy hochèrent ensembles la tête, pour une fois d'un commun accord. C'était rare, donc assez important pour le préciser.

La propriétaire s'avança dans l'allée et s'approcha du portail, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si l'arrivée des mages était l'éclat de sa journée.

Pourtant…

-Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, commença la constellationniste en se présentant, et voi…

-Sting Eucliffe, Dragon Slayer de troisième génération, enchanté.

Il l'avait coupée au beau milieu de sa phrase. Du Sting et son arrogance en boîte tout craché.

-Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme en serrant les mains de ses deux sauveurs, je suis Mademoiselle Elina Ebar.

Elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux lisses avec une lenteur trop calculée pour être honnête.

-La fiancée de monsieur Ebar ? demanda la constellationniste

-Sa fille. Suivez moi, on va emmener vos valises jusqu'à votre chambre.

_Votre chambre ?_ s'étrangla intérieurement Lucy. Non, ça ça n'était pas prévu ! Pas prévu du tout !

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, et la suivirent dans le grand manoir.

Il avait considérablement changé depuis la dernière fois que Lucy était venue, bien que ce soit il y a longtemps.

Ne serait-ce que le hall d'entrée qui avait été reconstruit, au prix de leur récompense, à elle et Natsu.

Ah, souvenirs, souvenirs.

Le hall s'affichait maintenant dans de grands tons de couleurs chaudes, de vastes murs pourtant blancs recouverts de tentures rouges et bordeaux ainsi que de nombreux tableaux, portraits comme paysages.

Un lustre doré énorme, sur lequel pendouillait de grosses gouttes de cristal et de nombreuses plantes vertes dans des pots aux moulures dorées complétaient le tout.

Ah oui, et les escaliers aux rampes dorées et tapis rouge, aussi.

Sting et Lucy durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils étaient rentrés dans le palais du kitch.

Encore une fois d'un étrange accord, ils se lancèrent de discrets regards en pouffant discrètement. Oui, c'était vraiment moche.

Elina, au nom aussi ridicule que son intérieur, les guida jusque dans un petit salon dans les tons de bleus, tout aussi chargé que le reste du manoir. Enormément chargé même.

Lucy avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un jeu de Cluedo. Vous savez les pièces dessinées sur le plateau ? Oui, exactement comme le salon bleu.

Leur cliente les fit asseoir sur un petit divan débordant de fanfreluches et de pompons, pour prendre place face à eux, seulement séparés par une table basse couverte de papiers, de livres, d'une théière et de tasses, dans un magnifique fauteuil bleu nuit, qui jurait affreusement avec sa belle robe rouge.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appelés, je suppose.

Lucy hocha la tête, se rappelant vaguement de l'ordre de mission. Oui, une bague.

Elle risqua un œil vers Sting. Lui aussi acquiesçait.

-Dans ma famille, nous possédons une bague magique depuis des générations. Celle-ci à été dissimulée quelque part dans le manoir, juste avant de partir pour un voyage d'affaire, mon père m'a laissé ceci. Retrouver cette bague est très important.

Elle s'avança vers la table basse, où elle saisit un petit papier froissé et jauni par le temps.

-Ceci est une énigme qui vous mènera jusqu'à sa cachette. Je suis incapable de la déchiffrer seule, d'où cette requête.

Sting attrapa vivement le parchemin, et elle croisa ses longs bras blancs sur des jambes. Il ouvrit le message, le parcouru du regard et le donna à Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

Et elle l'imita bien vite.

Et pour cause, le parchemin était écrit en runes…

-Savez- vous les déchiffrer ? demanda Elina d'une voix fluette

-Oui… répondit Lucy d'une petite voix, concentrée, je me débrouille un peu, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.

-La bibliothèque de Shirotsume est à deux pas d'ici, si besoin, assura la jeune femme

-C'est parfait alors ! s'enthousiasma la constellationniste, cette mission commencera demain !

Sting afficha une belle grimace. La bibliothèque ? Non, mais, très peu pour lui !

_Quoique, peut-être qu'il y aura des jolies filles pour faire rager Heartfilia…_

Au moins, ça l'occuperait un peu…

-Je dois juste vous mettre en garde. Continua d'une voix sèche la propriétaire, cette bague est un objet magique hautement dangereux, et est très recherchée par certaines guildes noires.

-De quelle bague parlez vous exactement ? demanda Lucy, intéressée

Elle avait déjà eu connaissance de ce genre d'histoire.

Sur Earthland, les objets magiques n'étaient pas rares, et maléfiques encore moins, ne serait-ce que la fameuse flûte Lulaby

Souvent un objet simple, il abritait de légères quantités de magies qui lui offraient un certain pouvoir. Selon l'objet, le résulta pouvais être bon…comme mauvais.

Il était donc plus que nécessaire de découvrir ce qu'était cette bague, la retrouver et éventuellement la détruire.

Car il était certain qu'elle ne lancerait sûrement pas des papillons…

-On la nomme bague des esprits. Je ne sais rien sur elle, hormis cette mise en garde.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit.

Oh que oui, un artefact magique avec un nom pareil ne pouvait être que mauvais, et surtout après avoir dormi des siècles dans un coffre scellé.

Lucy acquiesca doucement, un peu inquiète, et Elina les invita à se lever.

Elle leur sourit en leur expliqua brièvement qu'elle les emmenait à leur chambre, où se trouvait leurs affaires

Ils traversèrent à nouveau de longs couloirs aux couleurs étouffantes, et arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte aux moulures dorées.

Oui, une grande porte.

Une seule.

Lucy pâlit.

Une seule chambre.

_Et merde ! _

Elina ouvrit la porte, les fit entrer.

La pièce était immense.

De grands placards bordaient la chambre, deux déjà remplis de leurs affaires, comme prévu, les murs étaient, comme partout, recouverts de tableaux et autres portraits.

Dans un coin de la pièce, des fauteuils avec une petite table basse ainsi qu'un lacrima vision dernier cri.

Seuls détails gênants : la couleur.

Rose et ses déclinaisons, dans toute la pièce. Rose fuschia, bonbon, vieux, clair et foncé, pastel. L'embarras du choix.

Tout ça accordé aux pompons et aux petites fleurs, à ne pas oublier.

Et le dernier détail : le lit.

L'unique lit.

Alors que Sting souriait et que Lucy s'étranglait presque, Elina se retourna avec un grand sourire à fossettes. Apparemment, son petit effet lui avait plu.

-C'était mon ancienne chambre de jeune fille. Sourit-elle, Emma, notre servante, viendra vous chercher pour le dîner de ce soir. C'est elle qui a monté vos affaires.

_Parfait._

Pensa Sting. Même plus la peine de poser ses questions maintenant !

La propriétaire leur montra encore l'emplacement de la salle de bain, spacieuse et dans les mêmes tonalités que le reste, ainsi qu'une sonnette pour l'appeler, elle où Emma, si besoin.

-A tout à l'heure ! lancèrent de concert un Sting et une Lucy embarrassés quand elle sortit, avant de refermer la porte

Le dragon blanc fit une rapide inspection de la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se jeter sur le lit.

Grand, recouvert d'une jolie couverture rose brodée de fleurs et de papillons.

Et toujours les pompons sur les oreillers.

Lucy rougit vivement en apercevant l'étrange sourire carnassier de Sting qui la regardait d'un œil, et elle fouilla vivement dans le placard, récupéra quelques affaires et se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche, t'avises pas d'entrer !

_Ouais, ouais, pas aujourd'hui, chérie…_

Alors que l'eau commençait doucement à couler et la douce odeur de savon à la fleur de cerisier de Lucy se fit ressentir, il ferma les yeux.

_Cette odeur…_

Une nouvelle mission qui commençait. Certes, ce serait par une visite à la bibliothèque, mais bon, il s'y ferait.

Une raison de plus d'embêter Heartfilia.

Et ça commençait ce soir.

**OoOoOoO**

**Bon, j'espère que ça va trop vite, ni trop lentement...parce que j'ai galéré pour la longueur de chapitre ! Il était plus long au début mais je trouvais que ça faisait trop, alors j'ai coupé...**

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! **

**Après un mois, non…deux, d'attente, voilà enfin le chapitre trois ! Il m'a causé bien du retord, alors savourez le ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoO**

Chapitre trois : « Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me parle sur ce ton… hein ? »

Rose princesse, rose bonbon.

Surtout rose écœurant.

Sting regardait le plafond avec un soudain intérêt.

Il fallait dire que recouvert de papillons, de fleurs et de paillettes plus ou moins en plastique, il y avait de quoi s'occuper.

Il soupira.

La blondinette était à la douche, et lui s'ennuyait ferme.

Il s'était promis qu'il n'irait pas jeter un coup d'œil, cette fois. C'était encore un peu tôt, il irait plutôt demain.

Ce foutu pari l'arrangeait bien finalement. Au moins, il lui permettait de se retrouver en bonne compagnie sans passer pour un coureur de jupons.

Enfin, juste un peu.

Heartfilia n'était pas au courant que c'était un pari, elle…

En soupirant, il s'attela à trouver une occupation.

Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Le lacrima-télé, le canapé, la salle de bain, occupée, les placards. Le sien, celui de Lucy.

Celui de Lucy.

Parce que s'il ne pouvait pas la déranger sous la douche, au moins, il pourrait quand même regarder ce qu'elle portait.

Avec un sourire amusé, il sauta du lit et traversa la pièce à grand pas pour ouvrir le fameux placard. Il le parcouru du regard avant de fouiller scrupuleusement chaque étagère.

Ses chemises, ses jupes et ses shorts, et il sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas emporté de pantalon. Tant mieux.

Ses sous-vêtements aussi, qu'il balaya avec un grand sourire appréciateur.

Ses chaussures, plutôt nombreuses.

Et puis ses effets personnels. Ses clés, son fouet qu'elle se plaisait à appeler « fleuve-étoile ». Selon Sting, s'était surtout pour éviter de passer pour une sadomasochiste. Enfin, ça ne restait que l'humble avis d'un Dragon Slayer !

Et puis une liasse de feuilles, une plume et un encrier. Assez épaisse, elle était entourée d'une cordelette de chanvre pour retenir le paquet.

Son instinct de chasseur alarmé, il saisit le manuscrit et fit rapidement virevolter les pages. Elles étaient toutes, et jusqu'à la dernière, écrites à la main.

Et là, il comprit.

Ces fameuses rumeurs comme quoi Lucy écrivait un roman, cette page solitaire qu'il avait gardé avec l'ordre de mission, soigneusement piquée chez Lucy sur un semblable bloc de pages…

Il tenait dans ses mains l'histoire de la constellationniste.

Et surtout en détenait la fin à part.

Il sourit encore plus en se rappelant que c'était la servante de la maison qui avait rangé leurs affaires, en plus. Ni vu, ni connu, donc.

Il allait pouvoir lire tranquille.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'assit sur le lit et commença le récit.

_Il était une fois…_

OoOoO

En soupirant, Lucy laissa couler son gel douche sur son ventre, parfumant la pièce et probablement les narines du Dragon Slayer par la même occasion.

Mais même quand elle essayait de se détendre un peu, son esprit se retrouvait obnubilé par Sting.

Tout avait commencé il y a un an, lors de leur rencontre aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Elle l'avait tout bonnement détesté.

De suite.

A son arrivée à Fairy Tail, il avait tenté une approche amicale auprès de Natsu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Approche qui avait plus ou moins réussie.

Plus ou moins.

Disons, au prix de quelques bleus et yeux au beurre noir.

S'étant vite intégré à la guilde malgré son caractère de cochon, l'ex-Sabertooth avait réalisé plusieurs missions seuls, avec Rogue ou en compagnie de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

Avec Lucy et Natsu aussi. Enfin, cette mission était restée au stade de tentative, la constellationniste ayant abandonné dès le départ, ne supportant pas les deux dragons malades.

Tout ça pour qu'elle en revienne à penser qu'elle ne connaissait donc pas Sting de la veille. Que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il lui sortait des remarques ou des blagues un peu…gênantes ?

Yukino l'avait mise en garde, pourtant. Enfin, elle avait juste évoqué un jour, le sourire aux lèvres, que Sting avait cette attitude dès qu'il était seul avec une femme.

Toujours.

Elle avait même ajouté en ricanant légèrement que pour elle, heureusement que Rogue veillait au grain, car elle n'aurait pas apprécié.

Mais c'était comme ça. C'était sa façon à lui de s'amuser. Oh que non, pas de montrer que la fille lui plaisait, mais juste de s'occuper un peu.

Pour Lucy, ce comportement envers elle ne tenait pas de l'habitude, mais c'était certain qu'à la fin de la semaine, ça le serait.

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait juste seule avec Sting, bien que sa réputation l'ait précédé…

Et il était bien clair que le dragon blanc n'avait qu'un objectif : la mettre dans son lit. Avec, ou contre son gré. Enfin…le contre étant surtout modifiable rapidement avec de très bons moyens de persuasions. C'était peut-être un salaud, mais il n'en restait pas beau comme un dieu !

Et dans toutes ses noires et tortueuses réflexions, le truc qui la gênait le plus, c'était bel et bien le fait de devoir partager sa chambre avec lui.

_Oh, pas que la vue de son corps parfait…Lucy, arrêtes ça ! _

Une fois ses pensées cohérentes reprises, elle continua doucement sa réflexion.

Surtout, pourquoi ? La maison était bien assez grande non !

Autant tout de suite se préparer à d'autres mauvais coups de la propriétaire… Cette Elina Ebar lui faisait froid dans le dos, avec ses airs de poupée Barbie et de femme parfaite.

Et soudain, une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Et si c'était Mirajane qui avait tout orchestré ? Enfin tout…jusqu'au déroulement de la mission ?

Elle était déjà persuadée que la démone avait fortement influencé Sting pour qu'il lui propose de partir avec elle, mais aurait-elle été capable d'engager cette jeune femme pour parfaire ses plans ?

Ca se tenait, elle avait rencontré le comte Ebar il y a huit ans, et il avait l'air tout à fait célibataire et sans enfant, alors pourquoi aurait-il une fille d'a peu près son âge aujourd'hui ?

Elle soupira en fermant le robinet pour sortir de la douche, décidément la semaine s'annonçait jonchée d'embûches et de tortures d'esprit…

Le nez froncé, signe ultime de réflexion, elle s'enroula dans une serviette pour se sécher.

Et elle eut une idée.

Mieux, même. Une idée pour son roman.

Ce passage éclair dans l'esprit d'un auteur, ce rayon de lumière qui éclaire sa journée.

Une idée pour la suite de son histoire. Et même, un grand moment d'inspiration.

Les mots et les phrases s'assemblaient seuls devant ses yeux, dans son cerveau euphorique. Elle devait noter ça, immédiatement.

Et puis, elle se heurta à un mur d'acier.

Un grand et dur mur d'acier.

Sting était dans la pièce d'à côté, et hors de question d'écrire en sa présence. Hors de question qu'il lise son histoire, aussi ! Pour l'instant, seule Levy l'avait lu, l'avait aidée à continuer, et tant qu'elle ne serait pas terminée, personne d'autre n'aurait le droit d'y toucher !

Une seule solution, profiter de son absence pour rédiger en vitesse sa précieuse idée…

Elle frotta rapidement ses cheveux avec sa serviette et s'habilla négligemment, quelque peu énervée.

L'inspiration file bien souvent trop vite, chez les modestes auteurs…

OoOoO

Il parcouru encore quelques lignes, le sourcil relevé.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? _

Guimauve, niaise au possible, une histoire avec un prince et une princesse. Que des amourettes, et même pas un dragon pour venir pimenter un peu l'affaire ! Vraiment Heartfilia avait de drôles d'idées...

Il soupira en passant à la ligne suivante, peu enthousiaste, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir en douceur. Avec empressement, il cacha la liasse de feuilles entre deux coussins et leurs froufrous , et afficha un faux sourire à l'adresse de Lucy.

-Alors, bonne douche, blondinette ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde à ça ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, ça te ferait du bien d'en prendre une aussi, t'as encore une odeur de vomi, sur toi.

_Et paf ! Prends ça dans le nez, Eucliffe ! _

Elle était plutôt fière de sa réplique. Au moins, ça le calmerait surement pour la suite !

Ou pas.

Car le visage du dragon blanc se décomposa lentement. Très lentement.

C'est que d'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de remarques, pas elle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça…

Mais un sourire s'étira sur son visage, et d'un pas félin, il se leva pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, qui instinctivement, recula. Et ses cheveux mouillés qui couraient dans son coup. Et son nez retroussé dans une adorable expression d'incompréhension. De peur ?

Et ses yeux…

Le cœur de Sting s'affolait, et ses instincts les plus primaires commençaient juste à le chatouiller.

Un loup face à sa proie.

Ou plutôt, un dragon face à une jolie princesse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, et au fil de leurs pas, il la coinça entre le mur et lui. Son seul échappatoire serait désormais de se jeter à terre, sur les poufs aux délicates couleurs roses…et leurs papillons brillants.

Et il devint nul lorsqu'il la bloqua en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, sur le mur.

-Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me parle sur ce ton… hein ? lui susurra-t-il doucement dans l'oreille

Elle frissonna. Et lui sourit encore plus. Oh oui, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il voulait !

Et Lucy sentit ses jambes trembler. Parce que jamais elle n'aurait pensé que juste une voix lui ferait autant d'effet. Et surtout pas la voix de Sting.

Et surtout pas la voix de Sting, alors qu'elle venait fermement de se faire la réflexion qu'il ne l'aurait pas !

Elle chercha fort au fond d'elle un semblant de courage pour le repousser, mais sans y arriver. Les hormones en avaient décidé autrement.

Elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud, lorsque Sting commença doucement à faire courir ses doigts que sa gorge, et tout s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il se dégagea brutalement de son champ de vision, et roula magnifiquement des hanches jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Aussi rapide que la lumière, il s'était éclipsé.

Respirant un bon coup, la jeune fille soupira dans la foulée. Mais comment avait-elle put se prendre au jeu ?

Elle se souvint avec amertume de cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie.

_Du désir…Non, mais attends deux minutes, Lucy ! _

Elle ressentait du désir pour Sting ? Légèrement écœurée d'elle-même, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, un long soupir l'accompagnant.

Après tout, c'était tout à fait normal, et toute femme normalement constituée rêverait juste d'être à sa place. La réputation de Sting était loin d'être basée sur des bobards.

Mais alors pourquoi diable ce crétin s'intéressait ainsi à elle ? Du jour au lendemain, comme ça et sans raison !

Parce qu'il s'ennuyait…déjà ? Pourquoi il n'embêtait pas la maîtresse de maison, plutôt !

Et pourquoi elle se posait autant de questions, surtout !

Ca l'énervait, sérieusement…

En soupirant une énième fois, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son placard pour attraper la suite de son histoire.

Au moins, l'ex-Sabertooth était parti dans la salle de bain, et elle avait un petit temps à elle pour écrire la suite de son roman.

Seulement, quand elle ouvrit les jolies portes roses et dorées, elle du se rendre à l'évidence.

Son roman avait disparu.

OoOoO

Elle secoua une énième fois sa valise, espérant en voir tomber les dernières précieuses feuilles.

Mais rien. Le néant le plus total.

Rien ne tomba de sa valise.

Son histoire n'était pas là. Et pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir emportée !

Elle se rappelait même de l'avoir pris, et rangé dans son sac. Même qu'elle ne retrouvait pas la page du dessus, la dernière !

D'ailleurs…d'après ses conclusions, cette dernière page, c'était Sting qui l'avait…enfin, en principe !

C'était la feuille qu'il avait utilisée pour lui écrire son message, juste avant de lui remettre l'ordre de mission. Et d'ailleurs, il avait du la converser avec ce dernier.

Restait à savoir comment la récupérer, sans trop qu'il pose de questions.

Parce qu'aucun doute qu'il serait bien heureux d'avoir un moyen de pression, même minime à exercer sur elle !

Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il l'ait conservée…et pas roulée en boule au fond de sa poubelle.

Elle s'avachit avec un long soupir sur un pouf rose, faisant voler les paillettes. Décidément, tout était contre elle, aujourd'hui.

Mais où est-ce que pouvait bien être sa foutue histoire ? Elle avait cherché partout.

Dans tout les placards, tiroirs, valises et sacs. Mais c'était la domestique qui avait rangé leurs affaires, et impossible pour elle de savoir si elle l'avait trouvé ou pas.

Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil une dernière fois dans son placard, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle tira les lourdes portes de bois avec précipitation, mais rien.

Pourtant, l'encrier et la plume étaient bien là…

_Alors pourquoi pas le manuscrit, bordel de merde ?!_

Elle claqua les battants avec un soupçon de colère, énervée par l'idée. Sa précieuse histoire, disparue ! Elle n'en revenait juste pas.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans le tourbillon de ses pensées tortueuses, on toqua à la porte. Elle releva la tête d'un pouf paillettes pour fixer la grande entrée de la chambre et pour voir discrètement rentrer une jeune femme.

Plutôt de petite taille, elle arborait une robe noire simple, cintrée à la taille par un grand tablier blanc. Etonnant lorsque l'on connaissait la propriétaire des lieux, l'uniforme de la domestique n'était pas extrêmement sophistiqué.

Juste le costume, évidemment.

Car derrière cette robe simple, une petite femme, environ du même âge que Lucy et que la maîtresse des lieux se cachait sous une drôle de coiffure.

De longs cheveux aussi bordeaux que le grand hall d'entrée serpentaient jusqu'à ses genoux, rattachés par endroits par de petits nœuds noirs ou blancs. Deux tresses encadraient son visage encore enfantin, et venaient se loger juste sous sa mâchoire.

Et pour finir, deux grands innocents yeux bleus la fixaient derrière une petite paire de lunettes en demi-lune.

-Bonsoir, je suis Emma, au service de mademoiselle Ebar. Le dîner va bientôt être servi. Se présenta-t-elle accompagnée d'une révérence

-Bon…soir, répondit la constellationniste, juste surprise.

La jeune femme la regarda en souriant, attendant visiblement la réaction de Lucy.

Qui ne vint pas.

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? redemanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête de côté, un adorable air inquisiteur gravé au visage

_Mais putain, c'est quoi cette fille ! On dira une poupée ! _

La blonde afficha une drôle de grimace, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils de la part d'Emma. A parier que les deux se demandaient mutuellement laquelle était la plus bizarre d'entre elles.

Se retenant vivement de s'enfuir en courant, Lucy passa une main derrière la tête, en signe de gêne, et bredouilla d'une voix légèrement cassée

-Ho, non, mon coéquipier est encore dans la salle de bain, nous descendrons dès qu'il sera prêt.

La jeune servante acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, remit ses lunettes en place d'un mouvement de poignet, et recula d'un pas :

-Ne tardez pas trop, le repas refroidirait.

Et à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle fit volteface, ses longs cheveux voletants dans son dos. D'un claquement de doigts, la porte de la chambre se referma.

Le temps que la constellationniste reprenne un peu ses esprits après cette étrange rencontre, une main chaude et humide s'appuya brusquement sur son épaule.

-Waouh ! Mais c'était qui cette bombasse ?

Sting, évidemment. Lucy soupira, décidément, il ne changerait vraiment jamais ! D'un coup d'épaule, elle se dégagea pour se retourner vers lui, légèrement en colère : elle n'avait toujours pas digéré son petit manège de tout à l'heure, ni la disparition de son roman, bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas si elle lui était due.

-C'était Emma, la domestique. Et ne t'avises pas d'aller la draguer !

Et le dragon blanc sourit. Tout à fait ce qu'il voulait !

-Pourquoi… ça te déranges ?

-Non ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, C'est juste… que l'on aura plein d'autres choses à faire !

-Comme quoi ?

Elle frissonna en sentant le grave sous-entendu de la voix suave de Sting, et cette sensation coulante qui lui reprenait l'estomac, lui glissait entre les omoplates. Exactement comme tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?

_Stop, Lucy ! _

Elle esquissa un léger sursaut lorsque les deux mains du dragon de lumière se fixèrent sur ses épaules, et ses jambes se liquéfièrent lorsque qu'elle sentit son torse se coller à son dos…son torse, chaud et humide. Chaud et humide ? Mais…

-Comme… mais la mission, crétin ! hurla-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits

Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de remettre ses pensées en ordre et se retourna vivement, pour découvrir que, comme elle le pensait, Sting était bel et bien torse nu. Avec juste une serviette autour de la table.

_Oh, mon dieu…_

Et alors que ses plus bas instincts lui hurlaient de lui sauter dessus et sa raison de lui coller une baffe, elle eut juste le temps de le voir se retourner, prendre des habits dans son placard et retourner devant la salle de bain.

-Attends-moi deux minutes, blondinette, je m'habille. A moins que tu ne préfères que je vienne comme ça ?

Et le sourire en coin qu'il lui envoyait n'eut juste que pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Il avait compris ce quoi elle avait pensé. Et surtout, il avait compris qu'elle avait compris.

Devant sa tête déconfite, il éclata d'un rire franc avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

_Tu perds rien pour attendre, Eucliffe… Je ne me laisserais plus avoir ! _

OoOoO

C'est pas que le repas devenait long…mais, oui, il devenait long. Oui, Sting s'ennuyait ferme.

Lucy avait engagé la conversation avec Elina à propos d'une série de livres dont il n'avait strictement rien à foutre et quand bien même elles parleraient de la mission, il n'écouterait pas.

Et il était déjà vert rien qu'à l'idée de s'imaginer moisir à la bibliothèque le lendemain…

Aimer les livres, franchement, quelle idée !

Non, là, il était bien vingt-deux heures, l'heure d'aller dormir.

Non, plutôt l'heure d'aller dormir, et d'embêter Lucy. Parce qu'il n'y avait bien qu'un lit dans la chambre, et il ne dormirait pas sur un pouf, ça c'était sûr !

Et Lucy ? Certainement pas non plus, elle avait un caractère plutôt bien trempé, et elle ne céderait pas non plus.

Il s'amusait bien avec elle. Et il n'en était encore qu'au premier jour !

Mais elle réagissait si vite, et de tellement de façons différentes qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de mettre son cœur à l'envers. Et son estomac, aussi.

Et d'ailleurs…heureusement qu'avant de partir, il avait pensé à remettre son histoire dans son placard ! Elle n'avait surement pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu, et si elle la découvrait entre les coussins, il aurait tout de suite grillé sa couverture. Et c'est qu'il tenait à avoir la suite lui !

En tout cas, sa seule occupation du moment étant de plus ou moins reluquer la jolie servante quand elle montrait le bout de son nez, il avait même commencé à lui lancer quelques clins d'œil aguicheurs sur son passage. Et en plus, c'est que l'autre répondait !

Non pas en rougissant, ou en l'ignorant, non, avec de jolis sourires et de grands œillades appuyées.

Au moins, si encore et toujours Lucy le remarquait, ça aurait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, et il aurait droit à une belle engueulade.

Donc une raison de plus de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Parce qu'au moins, elle, elle réagissait à la négative. Les hurlements outrés, c'était toujours plus rigolo qu'une pauvre fille qui se laissait faire. Surtout si c'était la constellationniste… déjà, elle avait de la voix, et puis c'était surtout qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment déjà…

Depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques, où il l'avait remarquée lors de son combat contre Flare, il s'était fait la réflexion que c'était la proie idéale. Et son intégration à Fairy Tail n'avait rien arrangé…Maudite Strauss !

Mais au moins…Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus amusé de la sorte ! Quand il était encore à Sabertooth, il sortait parfois le soir à la chasse à la demoiselle. Une nuit, et puis c'était fini, il disparaissait dès le lever du soleil. Dès fois, ça durait plus longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait eu de relation sérieuse, jamais il n'était tombé amoureux. Contrairement à Rogue, d'ailleurs, qui crevait d'amour pour Yukino, sans rien oser lui dire, comme si sa seule présence lui suffisait. Il trouvait ça mignon, d'un côté, mais complètement idiot de l'autre. Il serait grand temps qu'il se bouge, sans compter que c'était très certainement réciproque !

Du coup, il avait muselé ses hormones en compagnie de la blanche constellationniste, et se contentait d'une simple amitié pour ne pas vexer son ami. Sinon, il était certain qu'elle y serait elle aussi passée, comme chaque nouvelle arrivante à Sabertooth.

Même Minerva !

Mais depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail… plus rien. Il avait petit à petit calmé ses ardeurs envers la gente féminine sous les conseils avisés de Mirajane, qui était devenue son référent sur la façon de se comporter correctement avec les autres. Oui, correctement, pas comme le gros rustre qu'il était.

Enfin, qu'il est quand même toujours.

Et là… on l'envoyait en mission avec un pari stupide, où il se retrouvait seul dans un grand manoir avec trois femmes. Dont une fort à son goût, et la deuxième très encline à réagir à ses provocations.

Et même si Lucy restait son plan A, car plus ou moins à long terme, le plan B existait aussi…Paaaarfait.

Démone de Fairy Tail ou pas, il allait laisser son corps parler un peu à sa place, et laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie.

Mais ça…c'était seulement ce qu'il croyait.

OoOoO

Le repas s'acheva enfin pour Lucy, qui bien qu'en trouvant la maîtresse des lieux fort sympathique, la trouvait aussi très bavarde.

Trop bavarde.

Maintenant qu'elle les avait enfin laissés quitter la table, elle se fit la réflexion qu'au moins, Sting ne l'avait pas ouvert une fois, était resté sage sans rien dire.

Bizarre.

Etrange de la part du dragon de la lumière, quand on savait qu'il n'aurait surement pas raté une occasion de se faire remarquer par la jolie propriétaire. Alors…peut-être qu'il avait vraiment décidé de se calmer ?

Improbable de la part de Sting.

Elle remercia leur hôte à grand signes de la main, fatiguée et déterminée à aller dormir.

Non, à essayer d'aller dormir. Parce qu'avec Sting à côté…

Enfin, elle put reprendre le chemin de la chambre, le dragon blanc sur les talons, aussi silencieux et concentré que Levy devant un livre.

Il avait surement une idée derrière la tête, avec ce calme…

Poussant la porte de leur chambre, elle fit la grimace en pénétrant dans l'univers rose et moelleux qui s'offrait à elle. Au moins, le lit avait l'air confortable avec tous ses coussins, plumes et couvertures.

L'unique lit.

Encore un autre problème non réglé…

Elle se tourna lentement vers Sting, un air ennuyé au visage, et découvrit avec effroi que lui souriait.

Beaucoup.

-Hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi, commença-t-elle en soupirant, alors…

-Alors si ça te gêne tant que ça, tu dors par terre. Rétorqua Sting avec son habituel sourire narquois.

-Pas question !

-Ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas moi non plus ! ricana-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit pour se jeter dessus

Il lui servit encore son petit sourire en coin, celui-là même qui faisait sursauter l'estomac de Lucy, et appuya ses bras derrière sa tête.

Là commençait le vrai combat.

-Eucliffe, dégage.

Le ton saveur douche glaciale, les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs à la Luxus et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans le genre « je ne suis pas contente », ça a vite monté au cerveau de Sting. Très vite même.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il aurait du mal à l'avoir, celle-là.

Mais pour toute réponse, il ne fit que montrer ses dents avec un petit rire bien placé. Dans le registre de « j'en ai rien à foutre ».

-Mais Heartfilia, si t'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur un pouf. T'es une grande fille maintenant, tu devrais savoir ce que tu veux…

Ce fut certainement la phrase de trop.

Car Lucy supportait visiblement mal le jeu du chat et de la souris, sans trop savoir quoi répondre à la fois.

Dommage pour elle.

Elle déglutit violemment en laissant retomber ses bras quand elle vit le dragon blanc ostensiblement enlever son tee-shirt, fier de son petit effet. Les bras ballants, elle le regarda se déshabiller, et se faire une place dans le lit, arrangeant coussins et couvertures à son aise, comme un gros chat.

Un gros chat qui meurt d'envie de croquer la souris.

Parce que le petit sourire narquois, les coups d'œil furtifs et toute la place laissée vide à sa droite, ça tenait clairement du prédateur. Une jolie invitation.

Elle pinça les lèvres et repartit vivement en direction de son placard, attrapa son pyjama, oui, oui, un short court et un débardeur, ce qui eut juste pour effet de faire sourire le mage de lumière, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte, furieuse.

Elle allait prendre une petite douche glacée, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, et avec un peu de chance, il dormirait quand elle reviendrait.

Ou pas.

Laissant tomber par terre ses habits un à un, elle rentra dans le bac de douche et régla la température au froid. C'était désagréable, mais ça lui remettrait les idées au clair.

Pour de bon.

Elle laissa l'eau serpenter sur sa peau et entre ses cheveux, tout en se faisant d'ultimes réflexions existentielles sur elle et Sting.

Hors de question qu'elle ne cède. Et le connaissant, il ne céderait également pas ! Mais bon, le lit pourrait amplement contenir un régiment, en se plaçant à l'extrême extrémité et en s'entourant de coussins, elle devrait être tranquille.

Oui, même amplement tranquille.

Un léger sourire victorieux au visage, fière de son idée, elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Se séchant rapidement, elle s'enroula une serviette sur la tête le temps d'enfiler son pyjama, trop court à son goût pour la situation… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Virgo ne lui en amènerait que de pires…

Elle essora ses cheveux avec sa serviette, remis tout en ordre, et bel et bien déterminée, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre.

La pièce avait été plongée dans le noir le plus complet, et elle dû faire appel à ses yeux, pourtant non super développés, eux, pour se frayer un chemin entre papillons en plastique et fleurs à paillettes.

Saloperie de Dragon Slayer, à coup sûr qu'il avait éteint la lumière en connaissance de causes !

Titubant dans le noir et trouvant enfin son côté du lit, elle se glissa le plus doucement dans les draps et essaya tant bien que mal de construire une petite muraille de coussins.

Evidemment, dans le noir, c'est beaucoup plus dur…

Mais finalement satisfaite de son travail, elle se coucha dos à Sting et le plus près possible du bord, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter au pays des songes.

Oh, elle y serait vite arrivée si elle n'avait pas senti une grande main chaude courir le long de son dos, la faisant frissonner.

-J'adore l'odeur de ton gel douche, blondinette, chuchota la voix du dragon blanc tout près de son oreille

Elle se retourna vivement, coussin en main, mais son perturbateur s'était déjà éloigné, profitant de son grand avantage : voir dans le noir.

-Demain, tu me payeras ça, Eucliffe… grinça-t-elle avant de se rallonger

Et finalement, malgré ses craintes, la nuit se passa sans encombres ni mains baladeuses…

**OoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! **

**Ah là là, j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre, même si je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! ^^**

**J'ai eu du mal au niveau des sentiments de Sting, et un peu aussi avec Lucy. Elle me parait certes Ooc, mais de toute façon, moi je la préfère comme ça ! **

**Et j'ai réécris ce chapitre tellement de fois qu'au final… je me suis perdue. J'ai coupé de nombreuses scènes (comme au cinéma, yeah !), parce qu'elle me paraissait plus adaptées pour plus tard. Et je me suis tellement étalée dans l'écriture que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un style différend au début et à la fin… ! - _ - **

**Enfin… J'attends avec impatience vos avis, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre Quatre ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : « Eucliffe, tout ce que je vois, c'est ta bêtise qui s'étale sur cette feuille. »**

**OoOoOoO**

**On est partis pour le chapitre quatre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoO**

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à éclairer l'horizon, Emma, toujours prête, arpentait déjà le manoir pour ouvrir chaque rideau préalablement tiré la veille. C'était une des tâches qu'elle préférait dans son travail.

A chaque nouvelle fenêtre ouverte, la lumière du soleil était différente. Tantôt rouge, puis plus orangée, rose et enfin éblouissante. Elle graduait au fur et à mesure que l'astre montait dans le ciel, et qu'elle finissait son premier devoir de la journée.

Après, elle n'aurait plus qu'à aller préparer le petit déjeuner, et la première partie de sa longue matinée s'achèverait. Car si la deuxième était unique, c'était surtout qu'elle était longue… En effet, faire le ménage du manoir Ebar s'avérait quand même assez fastidieux !

Mais en attendant, elle devait déjà finir d'éclairer la grande maison, et elle s'attaqua enfin à la dernière aile du manoir, celle des visiteurs.

C'était là qu'étaient logés tout les étrangers à la maison, et mademoiselle Elina tenait bien à qu'ils dorment tous, ou le plus possible, dans son ancienne chambre.

La raison avait toujours été un mystère. Emma la soupçonnait d'être si extravagante qu'exposer ses goûts…particuliers à tout le monde lui était devenu un réel besoin.

Et en voyant la tête de la jeune Heartfilia, dont le nom avait parlé bien avant la jeune fille elle-même, elle n'avait été que plus heureuse de pouvoir laisser sa chambre à une jeune femme de son rang, et en plus de son avis.

Car en plus d'être tous extrêmement narcissiques, les Ebar étaient aussi tous persuadés d'être uniques au monde, et que forcément, Fiore entier ne pouvait qu'adhérer à leurs idées farfelues.

Et l'héritière ni faisait certainement pas exception !

En lâchant un léger soupir, elle ouvrit la dernière fenêtre, celle du couloir de la fameuse chambre.

Et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit un long cri s'élever de la porte ! Un cri strident de femme, suivit de violentes protestations.

C'était certainement juste une énième dispute entre ces drôles de magiciens… L'une presque hystérique et réactive au possible en présence du second, et celui-ci aussi taquin qu'un gosse de cinq ans. La drague en option.

Elle avait bien vu comment il la regardait hier soir. C'était clairement des avances, et après tout, ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire… il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder !

Mais vis-à-vis de sa partenaire… la situation s'avérait compliquée !

Avec un léger sourire, elle repartit en direction des cuisines. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver…

OoOoO

-Dégage de là, Eucliffe !

Au si simple que ça peut paraître, c'était quand même un horrible réveil, et Sting en fit les frais. Le hurlement bien sec du matin, toute l'énergie récupérée dans la nuit qui sort d'un coup. Ca fait mal aux oreilles.

Les yeux bouffis, il bailla allègrement sans mettre la main devant la bouche, en se demandant bien pourquoi Lucy avait décidé de le tirer de son sommeil de cette façon.

Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle pendant la nuit.

Oui, si peu que ça…

En effet, tous les coussins qu'elle avait tant bien que mal entassés entre eux avaient finis par terre, et son bras avait malencontreusement entouré sa taille. Simple réflexe, il dormait avec Lecotr dans ses bras comme une peluche, mais pour lui expliquer…

-Oh, mais c'est que t'es en forme aujourd'hui, blondinette ! Juste pour demain, t'es pas obligée de me révei…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, Lucy lui avait déjà asséné un coup de coussin. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle était déjà debout, un regard à en glacer même Grey, et elle se dirigea vers son placard puis la salle de bain aussi vite que possible. C'est-à-dire avant que Sting ne soit complètement réveillé.

Sale caractère…

Bon, il fallait relativiser, ça n'était que le deuxième jour.

_Justement…_

Il soupira en entendant la porte claquer sèchement. Vraiment ça n'était pas comme si il comptait la _violer_ aussi ! Elle avait une imagination bien trop débordante…

Et ces réactions de sainte aussi ! Vraiment, il faudrait qu'il pense à faire quelque chose pour elle…

Autant des fois elle était liquéfiée face à lui, des fois elle se défendait vraiment bien. Et ça n'était jamais pareil, toujours différent.

A bien réfléchir, il en conclut qu'il pourrait établir le théorème Heartfilia : « Si elle te fait face, elle est perdue. Si elle te tourne le dos, elle s'est retrouvée. »

Jolie phrase énigmatique, qui résumait bien la situation. Tiens, d'ailleurs, pour une fois qu'il utilisait son cerveau, il devrait la noter avant de l'oublier…

Et la conclusion à tout ça ? Oh, juste qu'il lui faisait peur. Non, pas de la peur, mais il lui inspirait bel et bien des sensations qui elles lui faisaient peur.

Parfait.

Baillant sans retenue, satisfait, il se leva pour s'étirer de tout son long alors que son ventre gargouillait. Encore une fois, il eu l'impression d'être un gros chat, fatigué et affamé.

Mais là, ce n'était peut-être pas le même genre de souris qu'il aimerait croquer…

OoOoO

-Sting, ramènes-toi !

Il entendit la voix furibonde s'élever à plusieurs allées après lui pour venir lui agresser les oreilles alors qu'il somnolait tranquillement…

Oui mais tranquillement assis sur un siège de la bibliothèque municipale de Shirotsume.

Et Lucy détestait faire le boulot seule, c'est pour ça que même à plusieurs rayons d'écarts, elle avait pris soin d'hausser la voix.

_La sal…_

Le dragon blanc, légèrement sonné, se prit le crâne entre les deux mains. Mais vraiment quelle idée de hurler de la sorte ! Dans la bibliothèque, un grand bâtiment en pierre à plusieurs étages, doté d'une remarquable voûte à croisées d'ogives, chaque bruit résonnait plus que tout, surtout lorsque tout était déjà silencieux.

Comme là par exemple…

L'écho plus son oreille de Dragon Slayer, ça ne faisait certainement pas bon ménage, ça faisait plutôt des explosions…au cœur de ses tympans.

Evidemment, il était habitué à ses douleurs auditives soudaines, mais là, il avait surtout été surpris… et peut-être bien que c'était aussi son ego qui avait été blessé !

Il se leva doucement en se frottant le dos, un peu brusqué. Avec cette fille, il ne pouvait même plus finir ses nuits ! Alors qu'avec Rogue, par exemple, il avait tout le loisir de roupiller quand le dragon noir faisait tout le boulot…Il paraîtrait tout simplement que lui le faisait mal !

Guettant le moindre bruit de pas, frôlement de pages ou craquement d'étagères ou de parquet, il s'aventura à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque.

Dieu qu'il détestait cet endroit.

Un grand bâtiment tellement ancien et ouvragé qu'on aurait dit une cathédrale, remplie de tables, chaises et surtout d'étagères toutes pleines à craquer. La lumière paraissait à travers de grandes fenêtres claires et se déversait sur touts ces rayons poussiéreux. Des livres, des manuscrits, des parchemins. Partout.

Berk !

Avec une légère moue, il avança d'une démarche chaloupée entre tables et étagères, pour finir par retrouver sa blonde devant une série de vieux livres recouverts de cuir, déjà une jolie pile dans les bras. Elle essayait d'attraper un livre étrangement doré et brillant et d'ailleurs, si elle continuait à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds de la sorte elle allait…

-Eucliffe bouges-toi et vient m'aider ! lui intima-t-elle avec un regard impatient, toujours ses livres sur un bras, l'autre tendu en direction de l'ouvrage haut placé, et sur la pointe des pieds malgré ses bottes à talons.

Elle était sérieusement à patauger et son coéquipier ne bougeait même pas ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ca, ça l'énervait.

Beaucoup.

Parce que c'était tout le temps. Et surtout tout son temps.

Avec son petit sourire en coin, le dragon de lumière se rapprocha doucement de la constellationniste, la saisit à la taille par derrière, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de sursaut, et attrapa sans difficulté le livre à la couverture dorée, son torse collé contre son dos.

Très amusé par son acte et surtout les muscles tendus de Lucy, signe évident de gêne, il la fit pivoter dans ses bras, pour lui tendre l'ouvrage tant convoité.

Quand à son visage, on aurait parfaitement dit une jolie tomate bien mûre. Il allait peut-être falloir lui expliquer quand même, un coup elle lui hurlait dessus, un autre elle était morte de gêne comme une fébrile adolescente.

Le théorème Heartfilia frappait encore une fois.

Toujours son habituel sourire narquois au visage, elle le fixa un instant sans comprendre, avant de brusquement reprendre ses esprits.

_Non mais attends, … je rougis là ! Allô Lucy, ici Earthland ! Et où il pose ses pattes lui d'abord ! _

D'un rapide coup de hanche, elle se dégagea avec un regard noir en direction de son coéquipier, hilare, et toujours avec le vieux livre dans les mains.

-Rah tu te serais vue, blondinette ! commença-t-il en pouffant, qu'est ce que t'avais l'air de galérer, et c'te tête !

Ce n'est que quand il commença à s'écrouler de rire que Lucy daigna lever un sourcil, exaspérée. D'un air hautain, elle s'approcha de lui, lui arracha le livre des mains et fit volte-face en roulant excessivement des hanches.

Non mais, il se prenait pour quoi cet abruti !

-La prochaine fois, je partirais en mission avec Rogue, **lui **au moins il reste sérieux ! cracha-t-elle, attirant par la même occasion le regard du dragon blanc sur son derrière plutôt…apetissant. D'après lui.

_Ah bon, Rogue ?_

Pas Natsu, pas Grey. Rogue. Elle savait faire mouche quand même, n'importe quel autre nom n'aurait jamais attiré son attention. Elle serait enfin rentrée dans son jeu ?

Enfin… si elle voulait jouer… Ce pari n'en serait qu'encore plus amusant.

A moins qu'il ne se fasse entièrement des films.

Et au vu de l'air concentré qu'affichait à présent la jeune femme, penchée sur un manuscrit abîmé, c'était certainement ça.

Dommage pour lui.

Ou alors, c'était une excellente actrice.

Dans ce cas là, c'était encore plus dommage pour lui.

Car il ne percerait jamais ses véritables intentions…

OoOoO

Symbole après symbole, elle décrypta chaque rune du parchemin.

Le parchemin qui mènerait à la cachette de la bague, ou comme elle commençait à le croire, un autre indice.

Ou peut-être même, elle espérait, une indication sur la nature de la bague elle-même.

_La bague des esprits…_

Quel nom étrange. Un nom qui inspirait à la fois la peur, l'angoisse et l'intrigue. C'était incroyable comme sur quelques lettres pouvait se forger toute une réputation.

Aussi sinistre soit-elle…

Enfin, ça n'était certainement la première fois que cela arrivait, et pas seulement avec un simple objet. Certains mages aussi utilisaient cette méthode, et les noms sinistres les aidaient à inspirer peur et désespoir avant même leur simple vue.

Petit à petit, jetant quelques coups d'œil à Sting qui ne la ratait pas non plus, et quelques piques plus tard, elle eut enfin fini de traduire le texte.

Et là, apparaissait un autre gros problème.

OoOoOoO

L'ombre alluma sa boule lacryma d'un mouvement habile du poignet, éclairant le coin sombre autour d'elle.

Des livres, des livres, des livres autour d'elle. Que des livres, poussiéreux, neufs ou encore abîmés, en cuir, en papier et même déchirés.

Par là, une table, et d'un autre côté une chaise, un tabouret, un fauteuil.

Les étagères l'entouraient comme de grandes murailles, et le vieux papier absorberait sans soucis les échos de sa conversation.

Ici, elle était sûre d'être au calme. Elle était sûre de ne pas être découverte.

Doucement, le lacryma se mit à briller par petites vagues, signe évident d'un appel.

Elle n'eut plus qu'à effleurer le verre magique pour qu'une silhouette masquée se projette devant elle.

Cette merveille technologique d'Edolas était décidément très utile. Là où la magie n'existait qu'en infime quantité, les habitants s'évertuaient à la reproduire avec des matériaux.

Et la boule lacryma en faisait partie.

Le lacryma étant, rappelons-le, une pierre possédant des propriétés magiques, mise en contact avec le métal et légèrement modelée, elle devenait capable de mettre en relation deux personnes possédant des objets jumeaux. Ainsi, ces pierres fonctionnaient par paire, par deux.

Une fois la connexion établie, elle projetait une image plus ou moins fluide de l'utilisateur de la pierre jumelle, et transmettait le son.

Elle permettait remarquablement de communiquer.

L'ombre sourit en observant, satisfaite, son hologramme jumeau. L'image était bonne, cette fois.

On distinguait clairement une silhouette humaine, légèrement carrée et encapuchonnée.

Le tissu recouvrait son corps en une grande robe de couleur bleue, mais un bleu si foncé qu'on aurait dit le fond des abysses. Un bleu profond, inquiétant.

Mais il n'en impressionna pas moins l'ombre, qui fixa un instant son visage et deux yeux d'obsidiennes. On aurait dit deux perles posées délicatement sur un visage pâle et frêle, et apportaient une nouvelle vision à l'imposante silhouette.

Mais encore une fois, l'ombre ne broncha pas et s'inclina respectueusement devant son interlocuteur, qui ne lui rendit qu'un bref signe de tête.

Elle posa cette fois un genou à terre, tête baissée, une main au sol et l'autre en appui sur le genou. Quelques longues mèches s'échappèrent de son capuchon, venant frôler le sol, et elle les ramena vite fait sur son dos d'un geste vif de la main.

-Je n'ai rien découvert de plus, maître. Les mages sont encore à décrypter le parchemin, c'est tout ce que je sais.

La silhouette bleue croisa lentement les bras, une aura sombre autour d'elle.

Rien ? Rien du tout ? Une de ses meilleures recrues n'était donc pas capable de voler et traduire un simple parchemin, pourtant solution à tous leurs problèmes ?

-Incapable ! cracha le maître d'une voix agressive, Qu'attends-tu donc ? Et ça se dit mage ? Récupère ce parchemin et retrouve la bague avant eux, c'est tout ! Il ne faut surtout pas que cet artefact se retrouve entre les mains de Fairy Tail !

L'ombre rentra la tête et serra les poings, contenant sa rage. Mais comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Elle, la plus grande espionne de l'alliance Baram entière ! Les petits nouveaux sont bien orgueilleux, de nos jours…

-Oui, maître.

Elle se releva lentement, salua à nouveau l'hologramme et ramassa le lacryma. L'image grésilla quelques instants avant de s'éteindre, et l'obscurité reprit place dans le coin reculé et abandonné de la bibliothèque de Shirotsume.

-A bientôt, maître… lâcha-t-elle avant de laisser tomber la boule au sol.

La pierre se brisa au contact du plancher, laissant résonner un bruit sourd à travers le grand bâtiment.

Il ne lui fallait pas laisser de traces.

Avec un froncement de nez, elle arrangea sa cape et son capuchon sur ses épaules, remit en place sa longue robe.

Une fois satisfaite, elle exécuta un rapide mouvement du poignet, effaçant les débris de verre au sol.

Puis elle fit volte-face, disparaissant à travers les rayons sombres de la bibliothèque.

OoOoO

Sting ouvrit un œil, alerté par le bruit.

Il était tranquillement assis en face de Lucy, et somnolait sur la table pendant qu'elle travaillait, quand un son de verre brisé avait dérangé son sommeil.

On était dans une bibliothèque, ça n'était pas normal.

Dans une bibliothèque, on peut entendre des inconscients parler trop fort, des livres tomber, au pire des cas un pauvre malheureux faire glisser une étagère, mais pas du verre se casser. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange ici.

-Eucliffe, réveilles-toi ! chuchota une voix tout près de son oreille

Cette fois réveillé pour de bon, il ouvrit son deuxième œil et fixa sa partenaire avec une mine encore somnolente.

Celle-ci le regarda avec exaspération, alternant le regard entre ses feuilles et les yeux mi-clos du dragon blanc.

-C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir, finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton acerbe sans quitter de yeux sa traduction, cette fois.

-C'est un peu dur, avec une jolie demoiselle à mes côtés… rétorqua immédiatement Sting avec un bâillement insolent.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un regard noir qui l'accueillit. A oui, le théorème Heartfilia, c'est vrai.

Un poil énervée (encore), elle lui colla ses feuilles de brouillon sous le nez, et il n'eut plus le choix. Il prit avec un soupir la traduction du parchemin et entreprit de la lire.

Et au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible…Pas ça…

-Mais c'est…

-Oui, Sting…

Il relut encore les lignes, paniqué. Ca ne pouvait pas être **ça.** C'était impossible, Ebar n'avait pas pu leur donner** ça**.

-Mais c'est une recette de tarte au citron !

Il releva un regard confus vers la constellationniste, qui hocha la tête avec exaspération.

Oui, une recette de tarte au citron, rien que ça.

-Mais je vais la tuer, cette connasse ! s'exclama le dragon blanc en se relevant vivement, elle s'est bien foutu de ma gueule !

-Sting, on est dans une bibliothèque, fait moins de bruit ! chuchota Lucy, outrée. Et écoutes moi !

Un peu hésitant, énervé, mais sous l'emprise des mots magiques, le Dragon Slayer se rassit, à l'écoute de sa jolie blonde.

-Je ne vois que deux solutions, commença Lucy, soit Elina nous teste, et je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, soit c'est vraiment le vrai texte.

-Pardon ?

-Je pense que c'est le vrai texte. Répéta-t-elle calmement

Sting ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais elle avait reçu un dictionnaire de runes sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Euh… blondinette, ça c'est une recette de tarte au citron, certainement pas le parchemin qui nous indique l'emplacement vers la bague bidule-truc qu'on cherche.

Lucy lâcha un soupir. Ah tiens, il avait quand même suivit la mission un minimum. C'est bien !

-Oui Sting je vois bien. Mais je pense que ces mots ont un sens caché.

-Dis plutôt que tu t'es plantée dans la traduction ! railla le dragon blanc avec un ricanement

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée. Mais quel crétin ! Décidément, on ne le changerait jamais !

Enfin, au moins, elle préférait ça à ses tentatives de drague vaseuses.

-Tiens, toi tu cherches là dedans, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un dictionnaire de signification des runes et le parchemin, et moi je regarde si ça n'est pas une anagramme.

Il fixa sans comprendre le gros dictionnaire et le parchemin posés devant lui, comme si d'un coup toute la misère du monde lui était tombée sur les épaules. Envolé, le vaillant Sting Eucliffe, un des deux dragons jumeaux, ex-membre de Sabertooth, Dragon Slayer de la lumière !

-C'est quoi une anagramme ?

La jeune femme eut l'air totalement désespérée. Dans ce genre de mission où la chasse au trésor se rapporte souvent à des énigmes du genre, elle était bien dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'à la taille avec un coéquipier qui ne sait pas ce qu'est une anagramme.

-Une anagramme, expliqua-t-elle, c'est un mot que tu peux écrire avec les lettres d'un autre. Par exemple, si avec « dragon » tu arrives à écrire un autre mot, alors c'est une anagramme.

-Parce qu'on peut le faire ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Essayes et on verra bien ! s'exaspéra la blonde

Et maintenant, un être plus proche de l'état du flan faisait face à un livre.

Il était bien là le problème. Il faisait face à un livre.

C'est tout.

Sting avait horreur des livres. Lui, il avait été élevé à la dure, dans la forêt avec un dragon, pas dans une jolie et grande maison. Sa madeleine de Proust, c'était l'omelette aux champignons, pas un gros bouquin avec des histoires de princesses.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aurait bien aimé que Lector soit avec lui, et non à Fairy Tail à manger du poisson avec les autres Exceeds.

En soupirant de dégoût, il ouvrit le livre et entreprit de chercher la première rune. Enfin…il essaya.

Parce que chercher une rune dans un dictionnaire de runes pareil, c'était chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il aurait bien râlé, mais en s'apercevant de la concentration de la constellationniste sur ses lettres en désordre, il retourna à son parchemin, craignant la colère de la jeune femme.

Il n'en avait pour l'instant expérimenté qu'un fragment, et il avait bien conscience que la phase finale devait être monstrueuse. Et d'ailleurs, c'était aussi ce que soutenaient Natsu et Happy.

Pas sûr qu'il la tienne, la semaine, entre livres, dictionnaires et blondes en colère.

Foutu pari.

Tournant les pages une à une, il entreprit de chercher la première rune, qui à son grand désespoir signifiait bien « citron, agrume, amer ». Et quand à une signification cachée, elle ne pouvait être que la déclaration d'amour d'un grand amateur de tarte au citron, ou bien une jolie dénonciation de l'amertume de la vie.

Oui, sauf que ça c'était trop compliqué, trop tiré par les cheveux pour Sting.

Beaucoup trop.

Désespéré par ces mages débiles qui inventaient tous des plans stupides pour cacher leurs trouvailles et autres saloperies d'inventions, il continua dans la recherche de la deuxième rune, sûrement celle de la tarte ou de la recette. D'ailleurs, il fallait lui expliquer, quelle idée abracadabrante d'utiliser un alphabet aussi dur et aussi ancien pour écrire pareil message !

Le dragon blanc se fit la réflexion qu'à ce rythme, le monde deviendrait vite fou.

A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà.

Peut-être bien.

Notant sur papier sa deuxième trouvaille, il remarqua soudain la drôle de forme du texte.

En effet, si on suivait bien le contour extérieur des runes, on pouvait apercevoir une forme particulière. Carrée, rectangulaire, non, plus complexe encore. Enfin, ça correspondait plus ou moins à ça.

Il sourit. Il avait trouvé ! La solution n'était pas dans la traduction, bien dans le texte !

-Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste, j'ai trouvé !

La blonde releva les yeux de ses brouillons, curieuse, et n'eut que le choix de regarder de très près les runes qui dansaient tout près de son nez.

-Oui ? demanda la constellationniste, un poil énervée.

Oh non, pas que Sting la dérangeait… Sting lui cassait juste vraiment les pieds. Soit il dormait, soit il travaillait d'u n coup comme quatre et cassait sa concentration probablement pour des broutilles. Soit il draguait tout ce qui bougeait, soit il s'agitait comme un enfant de cinq ans, ou comme un Natsu dérangé, d'ailleurs. En un mot, il lui paraissait juste **insupportable**.

Oui, la prochaine fois, elle partirait en mission avec Rogue, au moins lui travaillerait correctement et la laisserait tranquille.

En fait, il ne lui adresserait même jamais la parole. Ce serait parfaitement parfait ainsi.

- Regardes les runes ! continua le dragon blanc, excité comme une puce, regardes bien !

Après un regard inquisiteur, la blonde reporta son attention vers le parchemin et ses runes… qui lui paraissaient tout aussi normales que tout à l'heure : froides et atrocement ennuyeuses.

-Je ne vois rien. Lâcha Lucy dans un soupir

-Regardes mieux, blondinette !

La constellationniste souffla à nouveau. Sting Eucliffe avait enfin retrouvé son arrogance !

Quoique ça n'était pas plus mal, ça commençait presque à devenir inquiétant, en fait…

Elle observa encore la vieille feuille jaunie, mais n'y trouva encore que de froids symboles.

-Eucliffe, tout ce que je vois, c'est ta bêtise qui s'étale sur cette feuille. Souffla encore la jeune femme, cette fois à bout

-Oh mais pourquoi tant de froideur dans une seule phrase, blondinette ? susurra le Dragon Slayer

Doucement, il traversa la table et rapprocha son visage de celui de Lucy, qui se cachait toujours derrière le parchemin, cherchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la solution à son problème, malheureusement pour elle de plus en plus près de son nez.

D'un geste presque tendre, il écarta vivement le parchemin de sa proie, la faisant sursauter par sa proximité soudaine.

-Je crois t'avoir déjà dis quelque chose, hier, commença l'ex-Sabertooth d'une voix coulante, tu te souviens ?

Levé de sa chaise, tout son poids sur la table qui les séparait, il fit glisser doucement sa main droite jusqu'au menton de Lucy, l'autre se rapprochant dangereusement de son épaule. Encore une occasion de jouer avec l'objet de son pari.

Et ça, il adorait…

-Je t'ai dis que je déteste qu'on me parle sur ce ton, susurra le dragon à l'oreille de la constellationniste

Quand à la pauvre Lucy, elle était liquéfiée sur place. A ce rythme, elle serait bientôt habituée, d'ailleurs.

Posant une main conquérante sur son épaule, il effleura doucement toute sa joue de son nez, soufflant doucement sur la peau de pêche de la jeune femme, la faisant presque…trembler.

C'était ça qu'il voulait. Qu'elle tremble et qu'elle ne sente plus ses genoux. Elle lui avait assez hurlé dessus aujourd'hui, ça la changerait un peu.

S'arrêtant légèrement au dessus de ses lèvres, il laissa planer le doute sur la blonde un instant, puis se retira sagement à l'autre bout de la table, son habituel sourire narquois collé au visage.

Et Lucy fulminait. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne sentait plus du tout son corps, sous l'emprise de sensations inconnues ou trop craintes, et ses genoux ne la soutenait plus. Heureusement qu'elle était assise, d'ailleurs.

Mais elle détestait ça.

Et pire, il le savait, il n'y avait qu'à regarder son abominable sourire, qui venait pourtant de lui mettre le cœur à l'envers.

Encore et toujours le théorème Heartfilia.

Encore…

-Bon, reprit la constellationniste en même temps que son souffle, à part me faire perdre mon temps, qu'est ce que tu as vu sur le parchemin ?

Sting attrapa négligemment le dit parchemin, évitant le regard de Lucy qui lançait des éclairs, et tourna la feuille vers elle.

-Tu vois ces runes ? Regardes leurs contours, on dirait une carte.

A son tour se penchant sur la table, offrant une très jolie vue sur son décolleté au dragon blanc, elle observa de plus près le parchemin runaire, et remarqua qu'en effet les contours extérieurs formaient sans difficulté une sorte de bâtiment. Et quand aux runes intérieures, elles pouvaient amplement dessiner les pièces et couloirs de leur maison.

Une carte, une vraie. Juste dissimulée derrière un texte.

Habile.

-Sting, dieu merci, tu sers à quelque chose pour une fois ! s'exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire en lui arrachant la désormais carte des mains.

Passant sur la pique, le dragon la regarda rassembler vite fait ses affaires, faire une pile des livres empruntés, fourrant le reste de ses brouillons, stylos et autres parchemins anciens dans sa poche ou sa ceinture. Puis elle entreprit rapidement d'aller ranger chaque livre à sa place, non sans l'aide (forcée) de Sting.

-J'ai une idée, lui révéla-t-elle entre deux rayons, je pense que la carte est un plan du manoir Ebar, la disposition des pièces y ressemble beaucoup.

Il ne put que hocher la tête et suivre la constellationniste un brin pressée, qui l'entraina à sa suite hors de la bibliothèque, et dans les rues grossièrement pavées de Shirotsume.

Après une course folle à travers ruelles, pots de fleurs renversés, mamies qui voulaient traverser la rue, caniveaux débordants et autres habitants aigris, ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant le manoir, où Lucy dégaina son nouveau plan.

Elle retourna et retourna la carte dans tout les sens, cherchant un haut et un bas au plan.

Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes et moult réflexions de Sting sur les femmes et les cartes qu'ils purent commencer à faire le tour du bâtiment pour voir si les angles correspondaient.

Ce fut vite fait.

Tout était bon, et c'est avec le sourire que le couple put rentrer dans le manoir, leur nouveau plan fraîchement acquis.

Il ne leur restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver la cachette de la bague.

Ca, c'était une autre affaire. Car d'après notre constellationniste, le texte n'avait pas encore révélé tout ses secrets, alors que de toute façon, le mage de lumière était pour retourner toute la maison, casser quelques pots au passage, et advienne que pourra.

Chacun ses goûts.

Mais il leur restait surtout à faire attention à leurs arrières… Car à leur insu, leur petite visite avait été prudemment observée, derrière un bosquet et une cape de toile…

**OoOoOoO**

**Voilà pour le quatre ! **

**On introduit un peu les méchants et la vraie mission, et puis le fond de l'affaire quoi ! Oui, parce que le StingLu, c'est gentil, mais tenir une fic' entière sur le jeu du chat et de la souris, j'ai pas envie… On va pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin quoi ! ^^ **

**Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Finalement, je l'ai écrit sans trop de difficultés, les idées me sont venues au fur et à mesure et ont pas mal chamboulé ma trame originale mais bon, tant pis ! x)**

**J'espère poster encore un chapitre avant la rentrée, ça serait cool. Parce qu'après, j'aurais pas le temps. Ou moins le temps.**

**Alors on se retrouve pour tout début septembre, j'espère, histoire de vous donner du courage avant de rencontrer vos nouveaux profs ! ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, c'est un peu le salaire des auteurs, les reviews ! ) **

**Llillandrill**


End file.
